Smeet 16
by iluvdibandzim
Summary: zim is turning 16 after a year on earth, Gir decides to throw a surprise party but no one comes except dib and gaz.At first Zim is furious but something begins to change. NO ZADR just ZADF friendship
1. sadness

Smeet 16

Setting: _Skool lunch room_

**Zims POV~~~~~~~**

Ugh! My first smeet day on this horrible, filthy, planet. It is weird if you think about age though because I am Technically 159 Earth years old. But because irkins live much longer lives then the pitiful earth monkeys, if you divide it out, tomorrow is my equalivant to turning 16, but my height is that of a 12 year old. Earth is confusing. But I, the incredible Zim, can not dwell on insignificant details for that infuriating Dib beast is walking this way.

"Hey Zim!" Dib said with a leer, "What's your next evil plan?" "Huh! Huh! Huh! Huuuuuuuhhhhh!"

"Why would I? **The mighty Zim!** ever tell you even one of my brilliant plans?!" _Dear Tallest this earthling is annoying!_

"It does not matter if you do or not, Cause I will win! I will always win.""You will never take over earth you__(Zim walks off)_ "Hey! I wasn't done talking!"

But I have had enough of the Dib beast for 1 day. I hate Earth! I wish I was back on irk for my smeet day, but i cant until my missionis complete. _Sigh,_ I'll never admit it, but i feel kinda homesick...

Setting:_Zims house...later_

**Gir POV~~~~~~~**

**"MY PIGGYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Not now Gir, im not in the mood for you." Zim said looking sad

_:( ahhhhh master looks sad, I KNOW WHAT WILL CHEER HIM UP!!!!"_master, whats wrong.... I MADE WAFFLES!!!!"

"I dont want waffles Gir, What I want is to be back on irk for my 160th or 16th smeet day."

_**16th smeet day**...I know what to do now._

Duh Duh Duhhhhh. If i get at least 3 good reviews, I, THE MIGHTY K...oops i mean ILUVDIBANDZIM shall continue with ch. 2


	2. whats going on?

Here it is as promised, thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Gir says thanks for the taco :D

Ch. 2

Setting:_friday in zims livingroom _

**Zims POV~~~~~~~**

_That robot just can't sit still today,well he can't any day but today it's really bad. "_Gir! What are you doing?

Nothing master, you just looked so sad the other day so im gonna cheer you up good.

_Uh oh, this cant be good._ "So how are you gonna cheer me up Gir?" _This better not be like the last time he tried to cheer me up_. *shudder*

_(you see gir holding a big plate of food) Master, Its done. I made you a buffet. Its gonna be delicious. NO GIR, YOU KNOW I CAN'T EAT THAT STUFF!!!(You see gir trip and fall, and all the food falls on Zim.) **AHHHHH!**_

Ahhhhhhhhhh! _That took forever to scrub off. It still stings sometimes."_Gir! Tell me what it is. Now!!!!!"

"Okey Dokey im gonna go to your school for you today so you and me can celerbrate your birthday tonight"Gir squeels happilly.

"Good idea gir you go ahead and do that. JUST DONT MESS ANYTHING UP!!!!!"

Setting:_ It is during lunch at Skool_

**Dibs POV~~~~~~~**

"Why is zims robot here? What is Zim Planning?"

"I dont care, just leave me alone Dib." Gaz replied even though I wasn't talking to her.

"Ok_,"(Dib walks over to where gir is in his little brother suit and handing stuff out.) _"Hi zims little brother" I say sarcasticly. "What are you doing here?" _Hmm, maybe this robot is stupid enough to tell me what Zim is planning. _

"Hi Big Headed Boy," Gir said. " Master tuns 16 today but he is sad so im throwing him a smeet 16 party like on tv. I am inviting everyone for food fun and video games."

"Video Games?" My sister said, having walked up at the magic word.

**Yeah!** And im making a pinata full of **EGGS!!**

"Am I invited?" I have to ask, _this is the perfect oppurtunity to snoop around zims house._

"Of course. Everyones invited."He screams Happily. _Hmm this is going to be easy. I look around, I see all the invitations in the trash. Guess it will only be me_. "And me, I'm not going over there for you or stupid Zim, but i am not going to pass up a chance for alien video games."

_"How'd you just?"..._nevermind

"YAY PARTIES!!!!"Gir says. Shattering my eardrums in the process.

2~~~~~~~2

Oh no Gir what are you doing? Oh well, be on the lookout for Ch. 3

and id love some more reviews :D


	3. surprise

Disclaimer… I don't own, don't rub it in.

Ch.3

Setting:_Zims house front yard._

**Girs POV~~~~~~~**

"Hey everybody!" _Oooh dib and gaz showed up...**YAY PEOPLE!** Hmm I wonder if master will be happy, ooo a squirl, ok ill dance with you squirl. But wait, something important ...about... YES!...no yes no yesnoyesnoyesno...OH WELL master will be so happy, Oh no i forgot food. Ok I'll just tell the funny people the stuff to doos._ "Ok, we is going to surprise my master so he will cheer up. So we is going to hide in the kitchen and jump out and say SURPRISE!!! Then he'll be so happy that he will stop being sad,_(Gir logic, never fails :)) _and we can have fun!!! I got to go get master to leave. Go hide."

"Gir,What are you doing?"my master asked.

**"I made some food for you!"**

**"NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOO****!!!"**_ (Zim runs through the door and tries to find a place to stay until gir forgets about the food.)_

_Setting:Zims kitchen about 5 minutes later._

_**Dibs POV~~~~~~~**_

_Why are we hiding? Why dont I just go to his base? Hmm, stupid robot wont let me leave. He just starts screaming at me. Jeeze what a waste of time. Of course I forgot to dring my survailense bugs. Oh here the alien scum comes._

**Gazs POV~~~~~~~**

_I wonder what my stupid brother is thinking. Wait, no i don't. He's obviously thinking of some stupid paranormal crap. When do I get to play video games?....._

**Girs POV~~~~~~~**

_Yay master is coming! Now all we do is jump out and surprise him._

**1...**

**2...**

**3...**

**Zims POV~~~~~**

**"SURPRISE!"**someone screamed at me.

"Gir! Why are there humans in my house?"

"For the surprise party" my traitorous robot replied.

I take a look around and notice decorations for the first time. "HAPPY SMEET DAY," "SWEET 16(with a crudely painted 0 added on)."

"GIR get them out now. Our mission is in jeparody."

"Calm down Zim, We just want to play video games." Dibs discusting sister says.

"What!! I mean yeah, yes, and eat food." The inferior Dib beast says as if im a moron and would believe that.

"NO!! Never! Keep your filthy earth hands off my stuff and get out."

"Not until i get to play video games." The infuriating Gaz one says.

"No I have no games for the likes of you. Now begone!"

"Fine. I bet they sucked anyways" And she finaly leaves.

"Dib, just get out now or my computer will make you."

**"NEVER!**............ok"(he gets up to leave.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

And then gir slams into the door making it close.

what in the world? :) be on the watch for 4. oh and sorry if you missed it but there was a zim marathon on yesterday(april 2), for 6 HOURS!!!! :) I had to see it. Reviews please.


	4. trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any characters no matter how much I wish I did cause I would BRING IT BACK!!!!!

Ch.4

Setting: _Zims house_

**Zims POV~~~~~~~**

_What is that insane robot thinking? "_Gir! Stop and open that door imediatly!"

"NOOOOOO" He squeeled at me.

"Computer open the door and restrain Gir!"... ........ ................."COMPUTER!!!"

"I unpluged the connector plug and pluged it into me, I am gonna make you so happy. Now I control the house. YAY!"

"No Gir this is bad now plug back in the plug and_"

"HOUSE DEFENSE SYSTEMS ACTIVATED!" Gir said and his eyes glowed red. _Yes duty mode, now i can get him to listen_. "Danger detected."(_Steel grates cover the windows and doors making escape impossible_.)"You are now protected from outside harm and cant leave." _Nooo! My chance was lost, his eyes are blue again_. "We will be so happy. Now we can start the party."(_a disco ball pops out of the celing and music starts playing.)_

"Zim! Make your robot let me out." That earth boy comanded me.

"You dont tell me, an Irkin Invader, what to do." Stupid earth monkey. "You stay here and distract Gir. I'll go to the uhhh... BASEMENT! Yes the basement and unplug him from the main connector cord."

"Zim I've already been in your base before."

Well... your head ias too big.

"No its not! My head is normal sized! Wait come back. Don't leave me with Gir."(_Dib takes after Zim who has just flushed himself_.)

Setting: _Zims Lab_

**Still Zims POV~~~~~~~**

"Dib! Why did you follow me?!"....Crap. He's in my base. Err... Oh well i might need his help...What am i thinking. An irkin invader never needs help.

"Zim where is it that you keep the key to unlock the doors?" The Dib asked strangely.

"Why would i ever tell you? Sides there is no key. Its a hand scanner."

"I know, have you realized that it isn't on?"

"Of course its on. The computer___Oh No!!! My base! I cant get in my base. And we cant get up the tolet elevator because the computer does that too. We're doomed. We'll never get out until Gir desides that I'm happy. But he'll never see if i am or not cause we're trapped. **!!!"**

"Zim calm down. We can get out. And we appear to be in your food pantry. So we won't die."

"What do you mean we. I should destroy you right now."

"But you won't. Without me you will never get out. Truse?"

"Truse. For now. But hand over all your survailance gear or no truse."

"NO! Never."

"Fine we'll be here for a very long time then Dib. But I will outlast you. And when your strength is gone and I am fine, you will wish you gave up your stupid camara."

"Why will my strength be gone?"

"Because only I know which irkin foods can be eaten by humans."

"Fine. Here."(_Dib hands over a camara_.)

"All of it Dib monkey."

"Grr. Fine."(Hands over the rest.)

"Ok. Now, We plan."

4~~~~~~~~~4

Did you like it? I dont think it was my best. Look out for Ch.5. Review please.


End file.
